Harrowing en Targon
by Soliman
Summary: 3 amigos se reúnen en Harrowing para contar historias junto al fuego, si solo historias... (Para esta historia Diana, Leona y Pantheon tiene 8 años y son amigos) Primer fanfic, quiero escribir una historia larga con estos personajes pero todo depende de la recepción que tenga este, espero que sea de su agrado.


Harrowing en Targon

-Y todos aparecieron muertos-

Término de decir Leona con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que Pantheon parecía apunto de desmallarse por su historia.

- Pantheon, estás bien-

-Si Diana, la historia no dio miedo-

-Entonces porque tiemblas- Contraataco Leona, el pobre niño que no pudo soportar la mirada de sus amigas se puso de pie y se marcho

-Es por el frio así que iré por más leña- Dejo dicho mientras sus "amigas" se reían un poco de él, al regresar Leona le ofreció un pan dulce con la esperanza de alegrarlo

-(El combo Leona + pan, no hay forma de que falle)- Mientras esta idea pasaba por la mente de la joven alvina, Pantheon lo recibía con gusto.

-Bueno es Harrowing, estamos fuera de la casa de Diana con una fogata y ya conté 3 historias ¿Que ustedes no se saben una?- menciona la pelirroja esperando animar a sus compañeros

-Mmm, yo tengo una anécdota, la quieren escuchar- Esto tomo por sorpresa a Pantheon y a Leona que por un lado no esperaban que diana participará es las ocurrencias de Leona y por el otro la palabra "anécdota" duplicaba su interés, Diana tomo sus miradas curiosas como un "si" y prosiguió

Ok esto sucedió hace 3 días…-

Principio PVO Diana

-Mama quien es ella- mencione al ver a una mujer muy bella que se encontraba con los ancianos solari, ella tenía un cuerpo esbelto y atlético que se podía apreciar a pesar de la armadura dorada que portaba, una cabellera rubia que brillaba con el sol y un rostro que recordaba a los ángeles, a pesar de su belleza, ella podría pasar por una mujer ordinaria, si no fuera ese par de alas que tenía, para mi mala fortuna ella escucho y se acercó. Yo me asuste, pero al ver como la rubia se arrodillo y me regalaba una cálida sonrisa me calme -Mi nombre es Kayle jovencita, aunque los Solari dicen que soy hija del sol, cual es el tuyo -ella menciono con tono amable

-Me llamo Diana señora- pero antes de que me pudiera siquiera responder fue llamada por los ancianos, Kayle se retiró con los Solari, aunque lo más extraño es que antes de que la perdiera de vista ella me dedico una mirada que parecía de lastima o preocupación.

Ya en la noche estaba dispuesta a dormir cuando me pareció ver a Kayle ir rumbo al bosque, me levante con cuidado para no levantar a mis padres, tenía curiosidad por la forma en la que me miro en el día, así que decidí ir a buscarla.

Al entra al bosque seguí sus paso pero cuando llegue a un claro quede paralizada, sentía que algo me envolvía y me causaba mucho dolor, lo peor vino después ya que una cadenas me sujetaron por la cintura y me lazaron contra unos árboles no entiendo cómo es que no perdí el conocimiento y entre las sombras apareció un ente muy extraño, era como Keayle pero tenía una aspecto tétrico, lo pero era sus ojos, solo blancos, sin pupilas, en verdad eran repulsivos, intente moverme pero no podía ya que al parecer se me rompieron algunos huesos por el golpe.

-Miren lo que me encontré en el bosque- menciono mientras me miraba con curiosidad.

Entre en pánico y empecé a hiperventilarme, ella me tomo de un hombro y me levanto como si fuera de trapo, el hombro me quemaba y ante una sonrisa que me congelo el alma termine por quebrarme. En medio de mi llanto ella parecía examinarme y sus siguientes palabras me desconcertaron.

-Así que eres la razón por la que Kayle merodeaba por aquí, al parecer te confundió conmigo- Ella pareció ver la confusión en mi rostro y prosiguió -Tu y yo tenemos algo en común y es que ambas somos hijas de la luna-

No estaba segura de lo que pasaba intente hablar pero ella me tiro al suelo

-Levántate y vámonos, ya que te perdone la vida te convertirás en mi aprendiz-

Yo seguía asustada, pero ya me había calmado, aunque de poco servía ya que no tenía más opción que obedecer, si estuviera bien podría intentar correr pero no puedo ni arrastrarme, en ese momento y una luz apareció atacando a mi captora, pero ella uso un escudo negro, después del golpe inicial me di cuenta de que era Kayle

-Que le haces a esta pobre niña Morgana-

-Yo nada, es solo que al verla tan sola decidí adoptarla, no crees que es una buena idea-

Después de eso no cruzaron más palabras y empezaron una batalla extraordinaria, por desgracia el trozo de un árbol que se encontraba por donde peleaban salió volando en mi dirección y se estampo con mi frente, poco a poco me empecé a entumecer hasta que termine por desmayarme.

Al despertar estaba toda empapada en sudor dentro de mi cama.

Fin PVO Diana

-¿Un sueño?- cuestiono leona extrañada -Pensé que esto era algo que habías vivido-

-Era obvio que no era verdad Leona, sería algo muy extraño para ser real- respondió un Pantheon aun asustado por el relato de la albina

-Así que mentiste diana- refunfuño la pelirroja

-No, ya que es la "anécdota" de un sueño-

-Bueno dejen de pelear haaaaaaaa (Bostezo) creo que ya es muy noche, mejor entremos ya a la casa dormir, que les parece chicas

-ok- respondieron las aludidas al unísono mientras recogían las cosas y dejaron al chico apagando el fuego

Principio PVO Diana

Si solo fue un sueños, o por lo menos he intentado convencerme de eso, mientras Leona y Pantheon se estaban acostando en las camas que improviso mi mama en mi cuarto yo me lavaba la cara, no sin antes mirar las quemaduras de mi hombro, aun con un poco de miedo, al regresar a mi cama seguimos platicando de tonterías hasta que no venció el sueño, pero justo antes de dormir la pregunta que me he hecho los últimos 3 días regresa a mi mente y la verdad no sé si quiero saber la respuesta

¿Seré hija de la luna?

Fin PVO Diana


End file.
